


Луч солнца

by DrWinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джексон собирает скованность с напряжённого позвоночника губами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Луч солнца

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victoria_Logan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Logan/gifts).



> Прости, что не такой, какой ты хотела. Это было подобно извержению вулкана, которое невозможно остановить.

Айзек степенный. Джексон пьёт пот с его ключиц и тычется во сне лицом в его пятку, путая с плечом.

 

Айзек художник. Под его пальцами – острые скулы и пронзительный взгляд с гордо поднятой головой, прямой нос и сведённые брови. Джексон собирает скованность с напряжённого позвоночника губами – от атланта к крестцу.

 

С глаз Айзека – голубых-голубых – градом льются горькие слёзы – которые на самом деле солёные на вкус, – когда они глубокой ночью слегка хмельные входят в их обворованную квартирку. Айзеку жаль не скопленных трёх тысяч и двухсот долларов – он держит в руках смятого Давида и плачет как ребёнок.

 

Айзек просит напомнить сказать кое-что позже. Не то чтобы это косяк Джексона, это вообще не о нём, _просто напомни позже_. Джексон приподнимает брови и кивает. Айзек занят весь день – сначала рисунки, потом скульптура,  – вечером он приходит с открытой бутылкой Ламбруско, и они вдвоём накидываются игристым.

Джексон вжимается лицом в светлую макушку, глубоко вдыхает – запах тела плутает в запахе гипсовой крошки и маракуйевого геля, – и ощущает, как сильно его сердце стучит изнутри в грудину, когда Айзек оставляет поцелуй-пожелание-спокойной-ночи в основании шеи.

Среди ночи Джексон просыпается от возни, и Айзек вкрадчивым шёпотом, раскрашенным запахом алкоголя, сообщает, что забыл сказать. _Пожалуйста, в следующий раз попроси не добавлять столько красителя в гипс. У меня, кажется, аллергия. Спасибо. Спокойной ночи._

 

 _Не двигайся_ , еле слышно велит Айзек, и Джексон сглатывает, не в силах оторвать взгляд от его скрещенных щиколоток. Первое, что он увидел, когда проснулся, был взгляд Айзека – как и в подавляющем большинстве раз ранним утром, – со сведёнными бровями склонившегося над листом бумаги с карандашом в руке. _Ниагарский водопад иссохнет от зависти и предпочтёт впасть в твои глаза перед смертью, чтобы хоть чем-то быть подобным тебе_. Джексон гладит взглядом голые плечи и просит его накинуть на себя хотя бы простынь. _Ты просто не представляешь, насколько ты…_

 

Грубые капли дождя лупят по голове и всему телу, Айзек тянет Джексона за рукав и просит уйти. На кладбище никого нет. Никого из тех, по кому стоило бы скучать. Джексон помнит светлые глаза и короткое имя – Мэтт. Он никогда не скучал. Молниеносная, быстрая одержимость-недовлюблённость, ангина, свалившая на пару недель. Джексон был ручным животным на тот срок.

Шесть гвоздик ложатся на каменную плиту в знак того, что сейчас он свободен, как никогда.

 

Айзек сортирует работы по годам, стилям и степеням привязанности. _Смотри, это мама_ , – в левую стопку перед собой, – _я плохо её помню, но правда красива_ я _? Этот вряд ли ты видел – ты не смотришь мои рисунки без меня, - но он не очень хорош, натурщик куда лучше…_ –  отправляется в правую. Джексон с полуулыбкой опускает голову, узнавая в разбросе линий свой портрет. _А это, кажется, Венеция. Да? Глянь. Две тысячи тринадцатый?_ – во второй ряд слева.

Они собирают листы в папки и подписывают их. Почерк Джексона округлый, крупный, Айзек пишет мелко и размашисто, с завитушками в «А», «R» и «S».

 

Айзек никогда не трахается, не ебётся, не чпокается, не шпилится и ни одно слово из всех возможных. Искушённый в вопросах секса Джексон забывает своё имя, когда они с Айзеком проводят свои ночи. Айзек занимается любовью, выкладывая на стол всё, что имеет – так же, как когда рисует – и тело, и сердце. И Джексон – луч солнца древнего Египта от бога Ра в золотых волосах Аполлона.


End file.
